Chocolate-dipped Croquettes and Sugar-coated Lips
by ifanimegoeslikethis
Summary: Valentine's day... and we all know how important it is to a guy to receive chocolates in this special day, and Oga is no different. He found a box full of chocolates in his locker, but whom is it from? one-shot!


**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**yep for single like me, all i can**

**do is to write romantic stories!xD**

**well this is a one-shot!**

**hope you guys like it!  
**

**disclaimer: i don't own beelzebub, just this story!xD**

* * *

**Chocolate-dipped Croquettes and Sugar-coated Lips**

"Damn it, why is it still noisy downstairs?" Oga cursed as he tiptoed down the stairs as he wondered what's happening there. His actions are calculated to avoid the sleeping baby form waking up and go electrolyzing him.

"Mom, are you there—" Oga brought to a halt when he saw who's making all the ruckus in the kitchen. Cracked egg shells are scattered all over the floor, cornstarch and flour were sprinkled unevenly at the both side of the sink, pots are disgustingly dirty as they emit a black aura and bowls were turned upside down. At the center of this unpleasant scene stood a maid in black, gothic- styled dress and she's mixing something hard on the bowl that she's holding. She's not even aware that Oga is watching her. Oga let it and just watched as he rest his shoulders at the door entrance of their living room, crossed arms.

'What is she doing in the middle of the night?' Oga raised an eyebrow as she watched Hilda, as if she looks like she's cooking.

'Who's she going to kill this time with that disgusting food that she's cooking? Hope it's not me, he better give it to Furuichi.' He continued talking to himself. he soon got bored of watching her and was about to go back to sleep, when something caught his attention.

'This smell…' Oga sniffed around the living room for him not to be mistaken. That smell is definitely THAT food. But the other smell caught his attention even more. That made his stomach growl.

"Who's there?" Hilda turned around to see who's watching her all this time, but she found no one. Luckily, Oga ran ahead of time that's why Hilda wasn't able to spot him watching her from behind.

"She's serious doing that?" Oga murmured to himself while making his way again to sleep. "But for what? To whom will she give it?" he wondered. As he was going to sleep, he wasn't able to just because that bothered him. Is there someone that Hilda likes? Or else, she's going to confess to someone? Hell. Oga stood up and scratched his head. Something about Hilda making chocolates just to give it to someone rubs him the wrong way.

"Why am I so affected? The hell… " he wondered as he picture Hilda lending her sweet, home-made chocolates to someone BETTER than him. "Why do I want to taste it as well?"

Oga is not that stupid to be not updated what today is, Valentine's Day. The day where every guy dream to received chocolates, girls confessing to them, which may gave them some chance, couples wee dating. Wait. Did he just say couples?

"Damn… why am I feeling this way?" Oga asked himself and he pictured Hilda, giving the chocolates to him, and in his daydreaming he was so happy. Fuck, did hell just broke? Why am I thinking so much?

"I must sleep now…" and he tried to sleep… but he just can't. He ended awake all night long. Morning chirps are audible form outside telling all those sleepy heads to wake up already, but not for Oga.

"I'm crazy…" he told himself with a disturbed face.

* * *

"Time to get up you fool," he jerked from he's position as Hilda entered his room. He was shocked, like he saw some kind of ghost. He stared at her with that kind of face of his.

"What? You don't mind being late to that shitty teacher of yours? I'm here to wake you up, you scumbag," so much for a greeting in the morning, Hilda glared at him with that stoic face of hers. Like in the first place, it's her job to wake him up.

"Wow. Just wow. Don't you have any sweet nerve in your body? Ow like hell you'd care…" and he stood up lazily and picked the sleeping baby on his bed. He made his way to the staircase when he noticed that Hilda is indeed… blushing.

"What the hell is that, you fool?" Hilda asked while narrowing her eyes form embarrassment. She could sense that Oga is hiding something from her.

"Like I said like hell you'd care," he repeated. "You don't even know what day is today…"

"Thursday, isn't it?"

"Fool…" and he proceeded to walk downstairs. He felt like a complete fool for worrying too much about that stupid farce. Valentine's… it's for losers. But why the hell Hilda is making some chocolates if she doesn't know what day is today? Or is it another recipe from the Demon World she learned to cook? But he's not that stupid to not notice the scent of a home-made chocolate form yesterday, and the other one she's cooking… is it…

* * *

"Snapped out of it! What the hell are you thinking spilling the food all over the table Tatsumi!" her sister, Misaki punched him good. That's his dessert for this morning.

"DAMN IT! What the hell is that for?!" Oga rubbed his reddened face as he remembered being on the dinner table and now he is driven to the floor with JUST a punch.

"I said what's gotten into you? You're spilling the food!"

"N-nothing, really…"

* * *

His morning wasn't that good to set him up into a good mood this morning. First is he worried too much for nothing, second, a demon maidservant just made him a complete fool, and the third one is a punch from her loving sister. Furuichi, who tagged along him to school stood away from him as they walked together.

"Why the hell are you avoiding me, Creepichi? Want me to punch you?!" Oga glared at him with an intent of killing in his eyes.

"NO! I just want you to stay away from me this morning as I get my chocolates form all of my girls!" Furuichi said in a proud tone as he raised a heart-shaped box in his hand. "You know what I mean…hehehe.." and he laughed like a pervert looking through a girl's under garments.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Oga broke into a rage and he stole the box form his hands. He ripped it and tear it apart and wolfed them down his throat. Furuichi cried like a bitch. The green-haired baby on his back broke into a hearty laughter as he saw Furichi's dejected face.

"NO! You bitch! That was from Honoka!"

"Damn it! It's just from your sister?!"

"And what of it?! At least that's the first chocolate I received this Valentine's!"

"Shut up!"

"It's just because your bitter that your loving WIFE didn't even remember that today is Heart's Day!" Furuichi reminded him, which earned a slapped in his face.

"Don't make me remember that bitch. She really likes playing with human feelings…" Oga seemed to calmed down a bit as he was sure that those chocolates weren't for him. Come on, who would give chocolates to some kind of evil, brawler like him? he didn't care for it before, but because he saw Hilda trying her hardest just to make a sweet- smelling chocolates gave him a 1% hope, it's just small. It's Hilda after all.

"There he is… what should I do?" Aoi talked to herself as she stalked the two. "Call him? Approach him? leave it in his locker?! Uwah! I don't know!" and she started whining as she don't figure out how will she give it to him.

"Maybe the easiest way, I don't want the Red Tails to see me giving these chocolates to him…" and she rushed to school.

* * *

As Oga and Furuichi reached their destination, they just saw a heart-breaking scene. There are girls giving away chocolates to some guys, there are couples form left and right, some are asking if they can go out in a date and many more kinds of bullshit. But he didn't mind it. Instead he walked with his head held high and dignity in every step that he made. So what if Hilda didn't really made those chocolates for me? Why should I care? Everyone followed their eyes as he walked at the center, he opened his locker and surprise ceased him.

"These are… chocolates…" he murmured to himself as he inspect what's inside the bag, and without mistaking it, it was really chocolates. It's like all the bad vibes he had this morning melted like melting chocolates inside the mouth, slowly, but you still have to savor the sweet end. But the question that bothers him is that… where is it from? He smelled the chocolates to identify if those are the chocolates that Hilda made yesterday, and as his smell memory corrects him… it has the same smell.

"I guess she doesn't know how to lie…" and he smirked.

Finding the chocolates inside his locker made his day, as he didn't beat any people. He also treated Furuichi at the cafeteria and even greeted every person he meet on the corridor. Hilda sure is shy, he thought. Leaving it in a locker is a smart move, and now it's his time to return the favor. What should he do? Should he buy something that is to her liking? What kind of gift would he give? Ow this is making my head ache! He didn't even know how to choose a gift, and Furuichi went home early because he has an online date, so he can't rely on him this time. Oga walked home to himself as he's still holding that box of chocolates and rotating it as if he was memorizing every small detail that the box has. He smirked. But he really don't know what to give Hilda in exchange. Like he's a genius when it comes to thinking. He's not Furuichi, the strategist.

"Damn it, what should I give Hilda in exchange?" he asked himself. "Flowers?" he looked at the flowers of Ishiyama Park planted in an arranged manner. "That would be old school… and kind of ironic…" he chuckled as he imagined how cheesy it is to give flowers to her.

"Come on Oga, think! What should I give to Hilda?!"

"What about me?" Hilda said out of nowhere, which shook Oga to death.

"Hilda!"

"That reaction of yours is really annoying you know? Looked like saw a monster…" Hilda scared him in an icy tone.

"EH? No! It's… well…"

"Enough, I just wanted to give you—" Hilda paused as she saw Oga holding a pink box, with a green bow in it. She hid the thing she's holding very well at her back. She already knew what is inside that box, chocolates. Probably form Kunieda.

"Give me what?" he interrupted Hilda's chain of thinking.

"W-w-w-what? Nothing! I said I'll give you slap!" and she turned around and walked away.

"What is that for? After giving me these chocolates she'll slap me? She sure is weird…" as Hilda walked away, Oga noticed that she's holding a big box behind her. Wait, are those the chocolates she made yesterday? Didn't she already gave it to me?

'Wow, I felt like a jerk for even thinking of giving some chocolates for this so called Valentine's day. I wished Misaki-san didn't told me that crap… I wasted some effort. But why did I felt uneasy back there when I saw him holding another box? What is that…'

"WAIT! Hilda!"

"Hmm—" Hilda froze as she saw Oga so close to her the moment she turned around. They are so close to the point of hearing each other's breath. Hilda nailed her green orbs at his.

"You're not the one who gave this, right?" Oga started the conversation.

"Why are you still chasing me even though you already got some presents?" instead of answering his question, she started another query.

"Why didn't you gave it to me earlier?"

"Gave you want?"

"That box, your holding behind your back…"

"Cause it's not for you…"

"Are you sure?" Oga teased.

"Yes…"

"I'm not the type of guy who has a long patience for waiting an answer… so is it for me?" he asked sincerely.

"No…"

"Well then, sorry for asking, and for anticipating…" and he turned his back. He walked away and he didn't even care whether he'll be leaving Hilda alone. Then again, he was down in the dumps after hearing it from Hilda's lips.

She just stared at him as he walked away, with that depressed face of his. As he walk, something's telling her to chase after him, to stop him. She don't want to end this day without telling him that it's for him, without telling him that she worked all night just to make this especially for him, without telling him how happy she is for having a Valentine's Day, without telling him that…

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU FOOL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voiced reached the idiot and he turned around.

"What? Are you making fun of me again? Cause if you'll ask me, if you mind, I don't want to play some games anymore!" he shouted right back at her from where he stood.

"I'm not playing any games here, especially I'm not making fun of you right now, yes sometimes, but not now," as Hilda talked back to him, she walked closer to him. "You really have a high pride you know? Making me the one to chase after you?"

"What? And now you're starting again—" Hilda stopped him with a sudden kiss on the cheeks. Hilda part a way and he saw that Oga was indeed bewildered by her sudden action.

"What…was… that… for…?" Oga talked like a dumbfounded person. What did she just do?

"Cause you won't stop talking when I am here telling you something important!"

"And now it's my fault?!"

"Ow please! Would you like me to give it to you or just stand here, in this position, forever insulting each other?"

"To be here forever…" Oga got serious. Finally he snapped the words out of his chest. "…with you…"

Hilda widened her eyes in complete surprise. The words she's longing to hear from him were now spoken by him, heard by her in such an awkward situation, but in the right time and place.

"Hm… fool…"

"You're starting—"

"Happy Valentine's Day…" she pushed the box towards his chest and she smiled gently, making Oga blush a little. With trembling hands, he grabbed the box and he opened it. And from there, the sweet scent of chocolates, that savory taste of the confectionary made him remembered that this is what is Hilda doing in the middle of the night, while she is surrounded by those tools she used just to make it happen. He pick one and he tasted it, and it was perfect! The heavenly taste of the chocolate melting in his mouth, the crunchy texture it has inside when you bite them— wait, crunchy?

"Is this…" Oga's eyes widened as he ask Hilda in a curious tone.

She smiled back as a sign of yes.

"This is the first time I ate something like this one… chocolate- dipped croquettes. It's delicious…" and he smiled back.

"It is?" Hilda also picked one and tasted it, and from what Oga just explained it, he's telling the truth. "You're right…" she agreed.

Oga paused for a while as he noticed something in Hilda's face, there is a stain of chocolate in her lips.

"Hilda…"

"What?"

"Stay for a while…"

"What—" she wasn't able to finish what she is saying as Oga stooped her with a kiss. As for the baby at his back, he covered his eyes as if he knew what is indecent to kids like him.

He licked the chocolate away from her lips and slowly began kissing her full. With every bite that Oga is doing with her tongue, he can still taste the lingering sweet syrup that remained in her mouth. As for Hilda, she was stupefied that even though a thug like him still knows how to kiss a woman. The two shared the same feeling of not letting go, as they enjoy the sensation and as they fell their feeling towards each other. As they parted, Hilda glanced at him with a teasing look in her satisfied face.

"So which do you prefer, the chocolate-dipped croquettes or my sugar-coated lips?"

"I would love the croquettes but… I can have you every time I want…" and he kissed her again.

* * *

**wew! i slipped a story even though i don't have enough time**

**to do my thesis!xD**

**xD**

**well...reviews?**

**happy valentine's again  
!xD**


End file.
